Yunjae :: Love Bird
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: kisah cinta jaman dulu banget, pake surat yang nganter buru merpati lagi  3  Kembali dengan ff lama saya  Ff jaman saya masih polos, jadi jelas lah bahasanya masih amburadul dan banyak salcet Xp


**LOVE BIRD**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae **

**Length: oneshot**

**Rating: T / Yaoi Straight**

**Genre: Romance / Genderswitch **

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

A/N:

Kembali dengan ff lama saya

Ff jaman saya masih polos, jadi jelas lah bahasanya masih amburadul dan banyak salcet Xp

Happy Reading ^^

Seorang gadis manis berkulit putih dan bermata besar hanya melamun menatap kertas putih yang ada di depan matanya. Tangannya terus saja menari-nari memegang pulpen hitam dalam jemarinya sambil menuliskan kata-kata yang selalu ditumpahkannya dalam kertas putih itu. Ia terus menghela nafas panjang dan melepasnya lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagunya sambil tetap menatap kosong kertas putih di hadapannya

Jaejoong POV

"Hei.. kau siapapun yang ada disana mau berteman denganku?"

Ini yang selalu ku lakukan setiap hari berganti, menulis dan menulis di kertas putih tentang isi hatiku. Aku merasa kesepian, aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah, aku tidak pernah bisa bermain dengan teman-teman seusiaku diluar; belanja di mall misalnya atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan; hingga usiaku yang 17 tahun ini aku tidak memiliki teman akrab sama sekali. Umma dan Appa terlalu melindungiku, mereka memperlakukanku seperti boneka yang terbuat dari kaca dan harus dijaga agar tidak terjatuh dan pecah. Satu hal yang selalu ku ingat dari seluruh ucapan Umma

'Umma akan mengijinkanmu pergi ketika kau telah mendapatkan orang yang tepat'

Bahkan hingga saat ini aku masih tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Umma itu, apa maksudnya dengan orang yang tepat?

Rasanya bosan….

"tulis apa lagi ya?" aku berpikir mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk ku tulis

"namaku Kim Jaejoong, aku gadis berusia 17 tahun…. Hmmm… apa lagi yah?"

"saat ini aku tidak sekolah, Umma melarangku pergi ke sekolah atau keluar rumah jadi aku ikut home schooling di rumah…. Siapapun kau yang ada disana, aku harap kau membalas surat ini, aku ingin memliki teman walaupun hanya 1 orang… kau mau kan?"

"salam kenal… Jaejoong"

Kulipat kertas putih itu perlahan membentuk sudut yang rapi dan memasukannya kedalam amplop putih… ku dengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari jendela kamarku dan itu sudah pasti 'si pengantar suratku', burung merpati putih yang manis.. aku memberinya nama Vick walaupun sebenarnya tidak cocok tapi aku suka nama itu. Kuikatkan surat ku di kaki Vick.

"Vick tolong kirimkan surat ini kemanapun kau mau, kau harus menunggunya sampai dia menulis surat balasan yah… ini perintah" ancamku pada Vick dan mengelus lembut kepala merpatiku dan membiarkannya terbang. Mungkin aneh yah ada orang yang menulis surat pada seseorang yang tidak tahu siapa dan tujuannya kemana, tapi inilah satu-satunya cara yang aku tahu agar aku bisa mendapatkan teman.

Aku selalu merasa kesepian di kamar ini sendirian dan tidak pernah memiliki teman siapapun yang bisa diajak berbicara, aku hanya memiliki Vick.. burung merpati kecil yang jatuh di depan jendela kamarku karena sayapnya kirinya patah,.. sejak itu aku selalu merawat Vick hingga sembuh dan sekarang ia menjadi merpati dewasa yang cantik… Vick selalu terbang jauh kemanapun dia mau, tidak seperti diriku yang terjebak di dalam kamar ini, padahal kan seharusnya burung yang berada di dalam sangakar bukan manusia… tapi anehnya, walau terbang sejauh apapun Vick selalu kembali kerumahku di pagi hari…

Sudah hampir 1 tahun belakangan ini aku menulis surat yang sama dengan isi yang sama dan Vick selalu membawanya kemanapun dia pergi, tapi… aku tidak pernah mendapatkan balasan apapun dari sebrang sana, hingga pernah aku merasa lelah dan mulai menyerah… tapi, kurasa karena terlalu sering melakukannya, sekarang Vick yang selalu meminta surat dariku untuk dibawanya terbang jauh… aku juga tidak terlalu berharap akan ada balasan untuk surat kali ini tapi mungkin saja akan ada balasan.

"Joongie" kudengar Umma memanggilku

"Ne Umma"

"bisa turun dan bantu Umma sebentar"

"Nde.." aku berjalan menyusuri rumahku menuju ruang depan

"Umma sudah pulang, bagaimana acaranya?"

"sangat ramai Joongie, lihat Umma bawa banyak oleh-oleh untukmu" ucap Umma sambil mengangkat 2 tas besar berisi pakaian dan menunjukkannya padaku

"gomawo Umma, dimana Appa?"

"sedang berbincang-bincang dengan tetangga sebelah"

"Oh iya… Umma boleh aku jalan-jalan sebentar, hanya ke taman di depan kompleks saja… boleh ya Umma?" ucapku memohon sambil merangkul tangan Umma

"jangan ya Joongie"

"tapi Umma" aku berkeras

"demi Umma Joongie, yah?"

"Ne Umma" aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menundukkan wajahku, aku tidak ingin jadi anak pembangkang

"Joongie" Umma memanggilku dan kurasakan usapan lembut tangan Umma di rambutku

"Ne Umma" ku angkat wajahku dan menatap Umma

"suatu saat kau pasti akan menggerti mengapa Umma melakukan ini, kau tidak marah kan Joongie"

"tentu tidak Umma, aku tahu ini semua karena Umma menyayangiku" aku tersenyum lembut

"terima kasih ya sayang"

"aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih Umma"

"kau memang anak Umma yang paling baik, sekarang kita bawa masuk barang-barang ini biar kau bisa lihat mana yang kau suka"

"Umm.." aku mengangkat sebagian tas yang Umma bawa menuju ruang tengah dan membuka sebagian isinya

"Umma kenapa hampir semua isinya hanya baju" ucapku sambil mengangkat potongan baju bercorak bunga Lili berwarna putih

"bukannya kau memang sudah butuh baju baru Joongie?" Tanya Umma bingung

"iya Umma, tapi tidak sebanyak ini"

"iya yah, Umma terlalu terbawa emosi saat memilih" ucap Umma sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Umma kebiasaan" ucapku dan tertawa perlahan

"tidak apa-apalah Joongie, anggap saja untuk stok setahun"

"Mwo…! Umma memang aneh"

"begini-begini aku tetap Ummamu lho Joongie"

"Ne mian Umma.. Umma adalah Ummaku yang paling baik sedunia" ucapku dan memeluk tubuh Umma

"wah.. sedang ada reuni keluarga ya?" tiba-tiba suara Appa mengangetkan kami berdua

"Appa bikin kaget saja" Umma mengelus dadanya dan melepas pelukan kami

"kalian begitu larut sampai tidak sadar Appa sudah masuk rumah"

"Mianhae Appa… hehe" ucapku malu

"Umma bajunya aku langsung bawa saja ke kamar dan mearuhya di lemariku"

"baiklah, hati-hati Joongie, jangan banyak-banyak nanti kau keberatan"

"Umm.." aku menggangguk dan mengambil satu tas besar berisi pakaian

Sesampainya di kamar, aku menaruh kotak berisi pakaian dan merenggangkan tubuhku yang pegal karena beban yang terlalu berat, saat kuarahkan mataku mengelilingi kamarku, aku terpaku pada kertas putih yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarku… aku berjalan menuju meja belajarku dan melihat kertas yang ternyata adalah amplop putih yang biasa aku kirimkan, kuangkat amplopnya dan melihat tulisan yang tertera diatasnya

"Jung Yunho?" tanyaku dan membuka perlahan tutup amplop itu

[Hai Jaejoong] aku membaca kata-kata yang tertera tepat di atas kertas yang ada di dalamnya

"surat balasan" ucapku girang dan mengakat kertas itu tinggi-tinggi sambil jingkrak-jingkrak di dalam kamarku

"Joongie kau sedang apa?" suara teriakan Umma menganggetkanku

"Oops.." ucapku sambil menutup mulutku

"tidak ada Umma… Mian" jawabku dan melanjutkan membaca surat itu

[aku Jung Yunho, usiaku 18 tahun, hanya beda setahun denganmu… ini adalah tahun terakhirku di SMA, karena sekarang kita sudah berteman, boleh aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan Jae? Aku tidak terlalu memaksa kan? Hehee-]

Aku senang sekali, akhirnya setelah menunggu setahun aku berhasil mendapatkan teman dengan ide yang muncul engga sengaja ini. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera menulis surat balasan untuk Yunho

"tentu saja kau boleh memanggilku Jae, aku senang sekali kau mau membalas suratku.. tapi kau tidak memeberitahuku kau itu laki-laki atau perempuan… walau sebenarnya dilihat dari namamu, sepertinya kau itu laki-laki kan? Yun.. Yunho.. lebih enak memanggilmu dengan Yun saja, bagaimana kehidupan sekolah aku ingin tahu?" kulipat surat balasanku dan segera ingin mengikatkannya di kaki Vick. Tapi saat aku akan berbalik dan mencari Vick… tentu saja Vick tidak ada, dia akan kembali di pagi hari

"Ah.. aku lupa" karena terlalu senang aku sampai lupa kalau Vick akan pergi di sore hari dan kembali di pagi hari ke rumahku

"Hmmm… berarti suratnya baru bisa dikirim besok" ucapku

"Yunho…" gumamku

"akhirnya aku punya teman juga, kira-kira orangnya seperti apa ya?" aku berjalan menuju ranjangku dan terus berpikir tentang Yunho hingga tak terasa aku mulai terlelap

….

"mmm…."

Tuk..tuk…tuk…

"Mmmmm…"

"suara ribut apa itu?" gumamku dan perlahan membuka kedua kelopak mataku, dengan segera sinar matahari menyerang mataku, aku langsung menutup mataku kembali dan menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhku

Tuk…tuk…tuk…

"kenapa ribut sekali" kembali ku buka mataku dan melihat asal suara ribut di kamarku

"Eh… Vick kau sudah kembali" ku buka jendela kamarku dan membiarkan Vick masuk, langsung saja Vick mengambil amplop putih di meja belajarku dan aku segera mengikatkannya di kaki Vick

"Vick terimakasih sudah mengantarkan suratku kemarin, kau tau betapa senangnya aku ketika mendapatkan surat balasan itu" ucapku dan mengelus lembut bulu putih Vick

"burung merpati memang sangat cocok untuk mengantarkan surat" aku sedikit memujinya

"hari ini tolong antarkan surat balasan dariku untuk Yunho yah dan jangan lupa tunggu surat balasan darinya… Ne?" seakan mengerti merpati putih itu menganggukan kepalanya padaku dan berlalu terbang menuju langit pagi ini

"aku tidak sabar menanti balasan dari Yunho" gumamku tanpa sadar Umma masuk kedalam kamarku

"Siapa itu Yunho, Joongie?"

"Eh… Umma, kenapa bisa ada disini" ucapku kaget sambil membalikan wajahku kearah pintu kamarku

"Umma sudah dari tadi berdiri disni, kau saja yang terus melamun dan menggumam… siapa Yunho, Joongie?" Tanya Umma lagi

"Yunho? Yunho siapa Umma?" ucapku berlagak bodoh

"bukankah tadi kau menyebut nama itu?"

"tidak ah.. Umma salah denger kali… hehee-" aku salah tingkah

"mungkin saja ya?"

"ada apa Umma ke kamarku?"

"Umma dari tadi memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menyahut sama sekali, jadi Umma menjemputumu ke kamar.. ternyata kau sedang melamun"

"Mian Umma aku tidak dengar"

"tidak apa-apa, sekarang turunlah sarapan sudah Umma siapkan"

"Ne Umma" Umma berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamarku

"fiuhh— untung saja" ucapku lega sambil mengelus dadaku

"enakya ngapain ya sambil nunggu surat balesan dari Yunho?" gumamku

"hmm.. mandi aja deh terus sarapan terus…."

…..

Sudah hampir satu bulan ini aku terus berkirim surat dengan Yunho melalui Vick. Aku penasaran dengan wajah Yunho, apa dia tampan seperti yang pernah dia gambarkan dalam salah satu suratnya… memang dia sedikit narsis, makanya aku semakin penasaran dengan wajahnya.

Hari ini seperti biasanya surat balasan darinya sudah ada diatas meja belajarku, kubuka perlahan surat Yunho, tulisannya memang sangat rapi.. aku tidak pernah bosan membaca ulang setiap surat yang Yunho kirimkan padaku

[Hei Jae! Kau tahu? Sebentar lagi tanggal 26 Januari dan itu adalah ulang tahunmu bukan, aku punya kejutan untukmu, kau tunggu saja kejutanku akan datang…]

"Kejutan" ucapku sedikit gembira, karena memang sampai 17 tahun usiaku saat ini, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kejutan atau hadiah ulang tahun sama sekali dari temanku… yang selalu memberiku hadiah di hari ulang tahunku hanya orang tuaku dan tentu saja keluarga yang lain. Tapi… tidak ada satu teman pun yang pernah memberikan hadiah

"Yunho memang keren" aku melompat kegirangan

[tapi sebelum itu aku harus tau kau ini tinggal dimana?]

"Ah.. iya, aku juga tidak pernah tahu Yunho itu tinggal dimana"

[aku tinggal di Seoul kalau kau Jae?]

Aku langsung menulis surat balasan untuk Yunho

"Yun-ah, aku juga tinggal di Seoul… ternyata kita berdekatan yah"

Kulipat suratku dan menyerahkannya pada Vick

"Vick aku mencintaimu" ucapku dan mencium lembut bulu di kepala Vick sambil tetap mengusap bagian punggungnya

End Jaejoong POV

Yunho POV

Jaejoong… itulah nama yang selalu ku ingat belakangan ini, nama seorang gadis yang aku yakin dia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik…. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Tentu aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya tapi aku bisa mengetahui kecantikkan dirinya dari surat-suratnya yang dikirimkan padaku selama sebulan ini. Dia adalah gadis yang kesepian, tidak memiliki teman seusianya dan bahkan sangat jarang keluar rumah.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, yang aku tahu pagi hari saat aku terbangun dari tidurku aku melihat seekor burung merpati hinggap di jendela kamarku

-Flashback—

"Eh… apa itu?" pikirku melihat sesuatu berwarna putih di jendela kamarku. Aku berjalan mendekati benda itu

"seekor burung?" tanyaku bingung da membuka jendela kamarku

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku mengelus lembut bulu yang menutupi tubuhnya dan memperhatikan merpati itu

"Apa ini?" ku lihat sebuah kertas terikat di bagian kaki merpati ini

"Hei.. kau yang disana ingin berteman denganku?"

'siapa yang iseng buat tulisan seperti ini' pikirku sambil terus melanjutkan membaca tulisan itu

"Kim Jaejoong…. Anak yang menarik" aku mengambil kertas putih kosong dari dalam tas ku dan menulis surat balasan untuknya.

"tapi kalau ini cuman iseng gimana?" awalnya aku ragu, namun dari pada tidak sama sekali lebih baik dicoba, dan mungkin saja akan ada surat balasan lagi.

Benar saja, gadis misterius itu kembali membalas surat yang aku kirimkan dan sejak itu kami sering berkirim surat melalui burung merpati.

-End of Flashback-

Setelah mengetahui dirinya dari surat-suratnya, aku membulatkan tekad untuk dapat mengubahnya menjadi gadis yang lebih ceria dan tidak lagi kesepian, tapi untuk itu aku harus mengetahui dirinya lebih dalam dari hanya sekedar teman dalam surat, karena itu hari ini dihari ulang tahunnya aku ingin membuat kejutan dengan datang secara langsung ke rumahnya dan memberikan hadian spesial dan yah,, mungkin memperkenalkan diri pada keluarganya… rasanya aku meminta tangan anak gadis orang untuk dibawa ke pelaminan…

"Jae tunggu aku" gumamku dan tersenyum kecil menyembunyikan rasa bahagiaku

Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya dari mana aku bisa tahu dimana rumanya… tapi bagi seorang Jung Yunho itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan, dengan semua kekuasaan yang Appa miliki aku bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi.. aku tidak pernah menyalahgunakan kekuasaan yang Appa miliki.

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung pamit pada Appa dan Umma dan pergi menuju rumahnya sambil membawa hadiah yang pernah kujanjikan. Aku menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Jaejoong, tibanya aku di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat sederhana dan nyaman.. sangat menggambarkan kepribadian pemiliknya. Aku berjalan masuk menuju perkarang rumah Jaejoong dan menekan bel yang ada di atas bagian kiri pintunya

Ting…. Tong…

Aku menunggu sampai ada orang yang menjawab panggilanku dan itu tidak berlangsung terlalu lama sampai seorang wanita setengah baya yang mungkin adalah Umma Jaejoong membukakan pintu untukku

"Siang Halmoni" sapaku sambil tersenyum

"Siang…. Mencari siapa ya?"

"aku mencari Jaejoong, apa dia ada di dalam?" tanyaku dengan tetap tersenyum

"ada, tentu saja" ucap wanita tersebut dengan bingung dan mempersilahkan aku masuk… aku masuk rumah Jaejoong dan beliau mempersilahkan aku duduk di ruang tamu

"bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Joongie"

"ternyata Jaejoong dipanggil Joongie di rumah" gumamku

"iya?"

"Ah.. tidak,.. Apa Jaejoong tidak menceritakannya pada Anda"

"tidak… sudahlah aku panggilkan Joongie dulu" wanita itu pergi menuju lantai atas yang pasti merupakan kamar Jaejoong

Aku menunggu di ruang tamu sambil memperhatikan keadaaan di rumah ini, rumah yang sangat nyaman dan sangat bersih. Di setiap sisi sudut dan diding terpampang foto keluarga Jaejoong dan tentu saja foto Jaejoong dengan wajahnya yang manis sejak Jaejoong kecil hingga sekarang, sepertinya dia anak satu-satunya dalam keluarga ini

"Hmmm… pantas saja" pikirku

"Siapa ya?" akhirnya kudengar suaranya yang indah di telingaku. Aku berbalik ke asal suara itu dan tersenyum

"kau tidak mengenalku Jae?" tanyaku dengan tetap tersenyum

Jaejoong mulai berfikir dan dengan segera terlihat matanya yang besar itu semakin membesar, diangkatnya kedua telapak tanganya untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Yun… Yunho" ucapnya kaget menatapku dan aku hanya dapat menggangguk melihat tingkahnya yang sangat imut

"kau be…benar Yunho?" tanyanya ragu

"Nee Jae-ah, ini kau Yunho, kau sudah lupa padaku?" aku bertanya seolah-olah kami sudah mengenal sangat lama

"Mm,..mmm" sebuah suara membuyarkan pembicaraan kami

"Joongie" ucap wanita itu

"Um..ma" ternyata benar wanita itu adalah Ummanya Jaejoong

"siapa dia Joongie?" Tanya Umma Jaejoong sambil mengarahkan pandangannya padaku

"Umma.. dia-" ucap jaejoong ragu

"Jung Yunho imnida" ucapku memotong ucapan Jaejoong

"Selamat siang Ny. Kim" aku tersenyum

"Umma nanti akan aku ceritakan, tapi sekarang…"

"baiklah Umma mengerti, Umma akan tinggalkan kalian berdua.. tapi Joongie kau berhutang sesuatu pada Umma"

"Nde Umma" Ny. Kim pergi meninggalkan kami berdua dan langsung saja Jaejoong duduk di sampingku

"Yun.. bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

"Jae-ah, ini tanggal berapa?"

"Eh…tanggal?" tanyanya bingung

"iya"

"26 Januari kan… memang ada apa?" tambahnya semakin bingung

"ini hari ulang tahunmu kan dan bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan memberikan kejutan padamu, bagaimana… kau terkejut?"

"tentu saja, bahkan Umma saja bingung"

"baguslah, tapi aku punya satu kejutan lagi"

"Mmm.."

"ini" aku mengambil sesuatu yang dari tadi aku sembunyikan dibalik tubuhku

"boneka?"

"iya boneka.. lebih tepatnya boneka bambi milikku"

"milikmu?"

"Nee,, dia yang menemaniku sejak aku kecil dan sekarang dia akan menjadi penggantiku untuk menemanimu agar kau tidak kesepian lagi"

"gomawo Yun-ah… aku tidak menyangka memiliki teman akan begini meyenangkan" ucapnya tersenyum, sepertinya Jaejoong sangat bahagia

"Umm… Jae soal itu… aku "

"kenapa Yun?"

"soal pertemanan kita… aku.."

"ada apa dengan pertemanan kita Yun?"

"aku ingin mengakhiri pertemanan ini" ucapku tegas

"apa maksudmu Yun?" tanyanya dan aku melihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Jae dengar dulu" ucapku dan menggenggam kedua tangannya

"kenapa Yun? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Atau kau marah padaku? Aku minta maaf jika begitu Yun, tapi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku… aku..aku mohon Yun" Jaejoong mulai menangis, aku tidak bisa melihatnya menagis seperti ini… langsung ku usap air matanya dan mengambil kembali kedua tangannya yang mungil dalam genggamanku

"dengar.. kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun Jae dan aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu"

"lalu kenapa?" Jaejoong mulai terisak

"Jae aku… aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan pertemanan ini.. karena.. aku.. aku ingin mengubah hubungan ini"

"mengubah.. maksudnya?"

"Jae aku tahu bahkan sejak sebelum kita bertemu dan aku melihatmu di depan mataku seperti saat ini. Aku tahu bahwa aku…. Aku menyayangimu Jae, aku… mencintaimu" Jaejoong kembali menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya

"dan… dan aku ingin kau tidak lagi sebagai temanku melainkan sebagai kekasihku Jae… Saranghae" ucapku dengan tetap menatap wajahnya

"Yun… aku.."

"aku tahu kau pasti bingung dengan ucapanku barusan, tapi aku serius Jae… kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap menjawabnya"

"tidak Yun… bukan itu, aku.." Jaejoong mulai menundukkan wajahnya

"Jae-ah" panggilku

"aku… awalnya aku juga bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri Yun, aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukai orang yang tidak pernah aku lihat sama sekali wajahnya… tapi, saat kau mengatakan perasaanmu tadi keraguanku hilang… Yun… aku juga menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar teman, aku juga ingin menghentikan hubungan pertemanan ini dan megubahnya" Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan senyuman terindahnya padaku

"gomawo Jae.. aku sangat mencitaimu" ucapku dan segera memeluknya dengan erat

"kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku sekarang"

"aku tahu Yun" ucapnya dan membelas pelukanku

Kami terus berpelukan tanpa kami sadari seseorang sedang memperhatikan kami dari sana

"kau tau Yun, hari ini kau banyak memberiku kejutan"

"benarkah?"

"dan pernyataan cintamu barusan adalah hal yang paling membuatku terkejut sekaligus bahagia"

"Saranghae Jae"

"Nado Yun-ah" kembali kepeluk tubuh rampingnya yang sangat sempurna dalam pelukanku

**neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo  
>He eonal su eobseo I got you- Under my skin…..<strong>

ku rasakan getaran di saku celanaku dan mengambil ponselku, ternyata Appa memanggilku.. ku angkat panggilan itu

"Nee Appa" ucapku

"Umm… aku akan kesana" kututup ponselku dan menatap Jaejoong

"Kenapa Yun?"

"Appa memaggilku, mian Jae aku harus kembali"

"Nee.. aku antar ke depan" aku tetap menggenggam tangan yang sangat lembut

"aku pergi dulu ya"

"Umm…" ku kecup pelahan keningnya, kembali kulihat senyuman indah itu

"hati-hati" ucapnya dan aku berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong

End Yunho POV

Jaejoong POV

"Joongie" panggilan Umma mengagetkanku

"Umma"

"Siapa dia Joongie?"

"Umma mianhae"

"untuk apa?"

"aku melanggar perintah Umma, aku membawa orang asing masuk kedalam rumah"

"tidak apa-apa Joongie, sepertinya dia orang yang baik.. Umma menyukainya"

"benar Umma?"

"tentu… tapi kau harus menceritakan seluruhnya dari mana kau menganal orang itu"

"Umm.." aku tertunduk malu

"kenapa wajahmu memerah Joongie"

"Um..ma"

"hayo… cepat ceritakan"

"dia… dia Yunho, Umma"

"Oh… jadi itu Yunho mu"

"Eh… maksud Umma"

"bukankah Umma pernah memergokki mu menyebut namanya"

"Ah… ternyata Umma mendengarnya"

"tentu saja, telinga Umma sangat tajam Joongie"

"Umma…"

"sekarang cepat ceritakan pada Umma Joongie"

Akhirnya aku menceritakan semuanya pada Umma, dimulai dari surat yang aku kirimkan dan balasan dari Yunho bahkan hingga kejadian yang baru saja terjadi ketika Yunho menyatakan cintanya padaku

"jadi…. sekarang?" ucap Umma meledek

"Umma tidak marah?" tanyaku ragu

"tentu saja tidak Joongie, kenapa Umma harus marah… Umma bahagia melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini dan sepertinya tugas Umma dan Appa akan segera berkahir"

"tugas apa Umma?" aku selalu bingung memikirkan ucapan Umma

"kau akan tahu sendiri Joongie"

"Umma " segera kupeluk Umma dengar erat

"tapi jangan lupa perkenalkan dia pada Umma dan Appa ya"

"Nee Umma"

Sejak pertemuan itu Yunho tidak pernah lagi menemuiku, sepertinya Yunho sangat sibuk karena saat ini sedang ujian kelulusan jadi Yunho harus belajar.. walaupun begitu Yunho tetap tidak lupa membalas surat-surat yang aku kirimkan, aku ingin menjadi pacar yang baik yang selalu menyemangatinya.

Hubungan kami semakin erat, bahkan sejak selesai ujian kelulusan dan Yunho dinyatakan lulus.. Yunho jadi sering datang ke rumahku dan mengejakku kencan, awalnya Umma sempat ragu untuk mengijinkanku pergi keluar rumah.. tapi saat Yunho berjanji akan menjagaku akhirnya Umma mengijinkan. Aku jadi sering keluar rumah dan semua berkat Yunho.

Tanpa terasa sudah hampir 6 bulan aku menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho dan saat ini aku. Umma dan Appa sedang menanti kedatangan Yunho.. entahlah ada apa, tapi Yunho bilang dia akan datang hari ini ke rumah dan aku harus memastikan Umma dan Appa ada di rumah bersamaku

"kapan dia datang Joongie?" Tanya Appa

"sebentar lagi Appa" jawabku

Ting… Tong…

"akhirnya dia datang" ucapku girang dan berlari menuju pintu depan. Ku buka pintu depan perlahan dan berdiri mematung melihat apa yang ada di depan mataku, Yunho bersama dua orang wanita dan pria yang mungkin seumuran Umma dan Appa

"Yun"

"aku datang Boo"

"masuklah" kupersilahkan Yunho dan dua orang itu masuk menuju ruang keluarga

"Selamat siang Tuan Kim.. aku Jung Han Ji dan ini Jung Rin Ah, kami orang tua Yunho" ternyata mereka orang tua Yunho

Kami duduk di kursi berhadapan, Appa dengan Umma, orang tua Yunho dihadapan mereka dan terakhir aku dan Yunho duduk bersama di samping keduanya. Kuraskan sentuhan tangan Yunho di jari-jariku

"Yun" ucapku

"ssssstttttttttt…." Ucap Yunho sambil mengedipkan matanya padaku

"Tuan Kim maaf atas kedatangan kami yang mungkin mengagetkan Anda sekeluarga, kami datang atas nama anak kami Yunho.. mungkin Anda sudah megenalnya"

"tentu saja kami sangat mengenalnya, dia terlalu sering datang kemari" ucap Appa bergurau

"apa yang bisa kami bantu Tuan Jung"

"kami datang kesini dengan maksud ingin melamar putri Anda Jaejoong untuk menikahi putra kami Yunho"

"Menikah?" ucap Umma dan aku berbarengan

"Ne Ny. Kim, aku juga secara pribadi berfikir kalau ini terlalu cepat, apa lagi Yunho baru menyelelsaikam sekolahnya… tapi kami tidak bisa melarangnya, Yunho orang yang sangat pemaksa untuk keinginannya"

"bisa kutebak" tambah Appa

"awalnya dia ingin lari sendiri kesini dan melamar Jaejoong… tapi akhirnya kami hanya bisa mengalah dengan keinginannya"

"tapi aku mengerti sekaramg kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu setelah melihat Jaejoong dengan mata kepalku sendiri" ucap Appa Yunho

"kau benar" tambah Umma Yunho

"karena itu Tuan Kim kami meminta persetujuan Anda tentang pernikahan ini"

"aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, semua terserah pada Joongie" seketika semua pandangan tertuju padaku

"Joongie bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Umma

"Boojae" Yunho kembali menggenggam erat tangaku dan aku menatap wajanya yang penuh harap. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain hanya menunduk setuju dan mengalirkan air mataku haru

"kenapa kau menangis Joongie?" Tanya Umma

"kau setuju Joongie?" Appa ikut bertanya

"Nee Appa, aku mau" ucapku dan tersenyum

"Gomawo boojae-ah… Saranghae" Yunho memeluk ku dengan erat, sangat hangat… rasanya tidak ada yang mampu memberikan pelukan sehangat ini selain Yunho

…

"Umma aku ngantuk" anak kecil itu mengusap-ngusapkan kedua matanya dengan jari-jarinya yang mungil

"kau sudah mengantuk sayang?"

"Ummm…"

"baiklah. Kita lanjutkan ceritanya besok ya?"

"Nee Umma…"

"Selamat tidur sayang"

"bagaimana kabar anak kita hari ini?"

"Yunnie, kau sudah pulang?" aku berjalan kearahnya, suamiku yang sangat kucintai

"Hmmm… aku pulang" ucapnya dan mengecup keningku lembut

"kau kembali menceritakan cerita merpati itu?" tanyanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku

"Ummm… Binnie sangat menyukai cerita itu"

"menarik sekali ya, kisah kita diawali dengan ide sederhana milikmu dan merpati putih milikmu"

"Ummm…"

"dimana dia sekarang ya?"

"sudah membangun keluarga bahagia dengan merpati lain, sama sepeti kita" ucapku tersenyum

"kau benar, keluarga yang bahagia"

"Ummm…" aku mengagguk dan menatapnya

"tapi boo satu hal yang dari dulu selalu ingin ku tanyakan padamu"

"apa Yunnie?"

"nama merpati yang selalu membawa surat-suratmu padaku, aku tidak pernah tahu"

"namanya Vick"

"Oh… karena tidak tahu namanya aku malah menamainya Taepoong"

"tetap saja nama yang tidak cocok utuk merpati" ucapku tertawa kecil

"tapi merpati itu yang telah membawa cinta kita, aku bersyukur dia selalu ada bersamamu"

"Umm… aku juga sangat senang bisa berjumpa denganmu Yunnie"

"Saranghae Joongie" aku tersenyum dan kurasakan kecupan lembut bibirnya di bibirku dan tangan kekar yang erat memeluk tubuhku, kubalas kecupan dan pelukkan itu

"Nado Saranghae Yunnie-ah"

End Jaejoong POV

-End-

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na

Buat yang udah mampir n baca ff ini tunjukkan diri kalian, karena Jaehan cuman mau tahu berapa orang yang sudah baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya ^^


End file.
